An Invisible Friend
by Trinity Kouya Hime-sama
Summary: The story of the unlikely friendship that forms between Cole and Piper after Seven Year Witch
1. Chapter 1

This story happens right after Seven Year Witch. This story switches back and forth from the actual world where the charmed ones live and limbo where Cole lives. Every time you see "123456789" that means that the realm that the story is coming from has changed.

cpcpcpcpcpcpcp

"You know, I'm not totally sure that I'm okay with the idea of you watching us. Now that I know about it it's kinda creepy. I can't even hide or anything, since I have no idea where you are. I seriously don't approve, its really really creepy" Piper said looking for all the world like she was talking to herself, since she was quite alone in the room.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I appreciate what ya did and all. But still I mean the idea that you spy on us is not that cool with me. You stay out of the bathrooms buddy, or so help me I'll find a way of making you regret it! Actually I guess I can't really stop you. Actually I don't know if you're even here and listening to me, but I'm gonna assume that you are" Piper said with a decisive nod.

"123456789"

Cole rolled his eyes and groaned. "Wonderful she thinks I'm a bloody peeping tom. Don't flatter yourself Piper; I have no interest in watching you in the bathroom, now phoebe… well that's beside the point. Geeze, paranoid much. I really hope someone see's her talking to thin air, that will make this lecture all worth while. Damn, Halliwell women can be so freaking crazy."

And so started the beginning of an interesting and unlikely friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

As a note, this is NOT going to be some Cole and Piper Romance. In this Cole still loves, and always will, Phoebe.

CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP

"Leo is driving me crazy!" Piper yelled into thin air. "I mean I get that this whole no magic thing is hard for him, but he is killing me, if he doesn't stop whining I'm gonna make him make a permanent home on the couch."

Piper threw herself down on her bed with a sigh. "Why do you men have to be so insecure? Huh? I bet your laughing at me. And you should be, look at me, talking to thin air. You probably aren't even here and even if you are I have no reason to talk to you and you have no reason to listen. But here I am still talking for some strange reason. Maybe it's just that talking to you can't come back and bite me in the ass the way that talking to me sisters can sometimes. I mean don't get me wrong, I love confiding in them, but these days they are all on me about being kinder to him and more sympathetic. Or else they will try and fix my relationship themselves. And I don't need that, I just need to vent. I mean, because I know I'm not being fair, it's a huge change for him, but still. I guess you probably sympathize with him, I remember you going through the same thing, now I think I was not sympathetic enough to Phoebe about it all. I love him, I do, I just need him to act a bit more like the man I married. Am I asking too much?"

"123456789"

"Hell yes you are!" Cole snapped at Piper knowing she wouldn't hear him. "Give him some time. He has to find himself here, and that's not so freaking easy. Believe me, the whole living without magic thing is not all fun and games. Particularly in a magical house. Poor Leo" Cole said with a sympathetic smile at the thought of his old friends trial.

Cole got up and started to pace. "I mean come on Piper, you need to let the man have some room and not nag him so much about things. He is not used to this all."

"123456789"

"Somehow I'm almost sure you're here and I almost feel the scathing reply that I'm sure you just gave me. I'm probably loosing my mind thinking I can feel you here. I bet you're on Leo's side. Leo's side, damn, the fact that there is a my side and a Leo's side just says it all, he's my husband and he gave up everything for me. I shouldn't be taking sides against him. I should be helping him find his way in this new situation. God, I've been such a nagging wife, but no more." Piper jumped up and headed for the door.

Just as she stepped out the door she turned and looked back into the empty room. "Thank you, for listening and helping me remember. Now I'm almost sure you're here." She smiled and left the room.

"123456789"

"Your welcome" Cole said with a slight smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Over time the unlikely friendship between Piper and Cole grew. Piper found herself making random comments throughout the day that were directed towards Cole. She found herself relying on having him to talk to, even if she did not actually get responses. With time she was almost able to tell if Cole was there with her, she almost felt his presence. And Cole found he spent more and more time around Piper waiting for her random remarks, he found he did not want to let her down and not be there. And even though she couldn't hear him he still found himself giving long thought out responses to all her comments and questions.

"I don't know Cole, sometimes it just seems like things got mixed up, like someone tangled in fate. And its not that I don't love Paige and all, I do, it just that sometimes it seems like that maybe things would have turned out better if Prue hadn't died, hell you might even still be alive. I'd have my daughter, not that I don't love my sons, but I so desperately want a daughter, and Phoebe might have her son. Hell, we might even have gotten Paige in our lives too, it just seems so unfair sometimes the way it all worked out" Piper sighed and stared at the place were she imagined that Cole would be standing. "Sometimes I just wish I could see how things might have turned out, just to see. I guess it's just that sometimes I don't want to be the big sister, and I want to have someone to turn to like I did when Prue was around. I mean I have you, and you're a great friend, a fantastic listener might I add, but it's not like having an older sister. I mean Phoebe and Paige turn to me for advice and such, and as the older I don't have someone to turn to."

Piper got up and moved to the window. She pulled back the curtain and looked outside, staring at the stars. She sighed and turned back to the empty room. "I guess I miss not always having to be the responsible one. You know, you are my lifesaver. Without you to talk to, I'd go insane. Although I have to keep in mind that the fact that I talk to you might be considered insane by some. But you're kinda like my own secret diary or something, I can tell you anything and you'll listen without responding. Oh who am I kidding, that's nothing like you. I may not hear it, but I imagine that you're quite vocal about certain things I say" Piper laughed and lay back down on her bed.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean neither of my sisters are happy these days, my husband is still as lost as ever, my children are driving me nuts with the unpredictable magic tricks. I think I'm close to a nervous breakdown, and to top it all, the clubs not doing so well. I need to find some good bands to have play to try and pick up business. I dunno, it just seems like too much of life is out of my control these days, and I don't know how to regain some semblance of control again." Piper lay her head down on the pillow contemplating her future.

"123456789"

Cole laughed and shook his head at Pipers antics, wishing once again that she could hear him. He always felt so bad for her, these days she was always so stressed and busy, she never seemed t have time to breath let alone do anything for fun. He was glad that she felt that she could talk to him, and glad that she somehow knew that he was there for her.

"I'm sorry Piper, I just don't have any answers for you, I mean well, I do, but I can't tell you them. Still they should be obvious to you, I mean stop worry about your sisters happiness, it's their responsibility to make themselves happy. Paige will settle down sometime, and Phoebe, well there is not much to be done there. She is determined to make herself unhappy and not accept anyone into her life. I'll admit that selfishly I like that, I hate watching her with other guys, but it upsets me to see her so determined to make herself miserable, but that's her choice and you need to stop worrying about it. And Leo will find himself with time, and the boys, well boys will be boys."

Cole sighed and shook his head in exasperation with the world for putting Piper through all of this. "Oh Piper, you always have to be so strong. It not fair, Prue leaving you with all these responsibilities that you did not want. Thing would certainly have turned out differently if she had lived. The picture you paint sure sounds seductive, me still with Phoebe, us having children and being in love. Sounds like a dream come true, but like all dreams its way out of reach" Cole said sadly.

"Well don't blame me for all your issues" Came a voice from behind him.

Cole jerked around and stared in shock at the figure that stood before him. His mouth opened and shut several times before he finally said "Prue?"

"The one and only. I could hardly ignore you bitching about me now could I" Prue said cheekily.

"Umm ya, you could. Aren't you supposed to be enjoying heaven or some happy afterlife?" Cole asked sounding totally bewildered.

"I do, generally, I decided to make a pit stop here and annoy you" Prue replied.

"Oh, I see, no wait I don't. You came back from the dead, to annoy me?" Cole said sounding mystified.

"I did not come back from the dead, that trick is way out my league. I'm still dead, your plane is close enough to the ghostly plane for me to come here occasionally, I mean I can't stay here indefinitely, but I can be here for a limited time" Prue answered.

"So you decided for some strange reason to visit me, instead of your sisters?" Cole asked.

"Well… no, I can't go back to the mortal plane, like I said I can't come back from the dead, so this is as close as I can get" Prue replied sadly.

"Oh, sorry" Cole said awkwardly.

"Ya… and believe me you're not the only one who wonders what might have happened had I lived, I'd certainly love to know. But I think we are both just stuck here watching things unfold without us" Prue said in a depressed tone.

Cole nodded and turned back to listen to what Piper was saying to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you even like her?" Cole asked. As he and Prue watched Paige leave the room with Phoebe.

"Who?" Prue asked back.

"Paige, I see how you seem to fixate on her when she is in the room, and I can't tell if it's because you hate her or like her" Cole replied.

"It's not that simple" Prue responded.

"Alright, simplify it" Cole said back.

"It would take too long" Prue stalled.

"Yes and we have so much that needs to get done today, come on Prue stop stalling and explain" Cole snapped good naturedly at her.

"Well it's just that I don't know how I feel about her. I mean part of me wants to hate her for being there with my sisters, taking my place doing what I should be doing; seeing her getting to do all I can't. Seeing them love her and make her a part of their lives, letting her have my room, and even some of my powers. But at the same time I know that's not fair. I mean it's not her fault, she did not kill me and I know she certainly doesn't want to replace me; she's terrified of having too. Or of being held up against me. And I know she saved my sisters and I should be grateful, but it's hard, you know?" Prue said.

"Ya, I know. I kinda feel the same. I mean I see Phoebe with these others guys and I really do want her to be happy, to move on and find the family she wants so much. But at the same time I hate them for being there when I'm not, for taking my place and such" Cole said sadly.

"Exactly" Prue said and they shared a look of such profound sadness and both looked away quickly.

"Not to mention its just torture having to watch it all, her falling in love and having her heart broken. Although, it may be worse once she gets a guy that doesn't break her heart and she stays with him." Cole told her.

"You don't have to watch her" Prue responded.

"Ya, because I have so many other friends to watch over" Cole muttered sarcastically.

Prue looked embarrassed and said "Opps, ya I guess your right. But you seem to have some kind of relationship going on with Piper, although I can't seem to figure out the exact nature of that relationship."

At this Cole laughed and told her "Ya, Piper and I have struck up an unlikely friendship ever since I saved her when she was here in limbo. It's odd, I don't know, I'm like her private diary and invisible friend all rolled in to one. And she's gotten amazingly good at knowing when I'm around. And I just kinda find myself answering and responding to what she says even though she can't actually hear me, it's like she can feel at least my concern and caring or something. I don't actually know what sustains our little friendship."

Prue looked intrigued and finally said softly "Faith."

Cole looked surprised and said "ya, I guess that would be the closest thing."

They shared another smile and Prue said "Well I'm glad you're there for her, she seems to need someone right now."

"Ya, she is going through a rough patch right now with Leo and everyone" Cole said with a sigh.

"Well at least she knows she has someone to talk to" Prue said with a grateful smile.

"Always, I do what I can to help them" Cole told her quietly.

"I know" Prue replied.

"123456789"

"Cole, I really don't know about this whole fake identity thing, it's just so strange. I feel like I'm lying to everyone. It's just so fake and I hate how hard it is to not slip up and all the awkward moments when we do. And I absolutely hate hate hate everyone telling me how I'm doing the best I can, with my sons, telling me that I can't expect to be as good as a real mother. I want to kill them and yell at them that I'm doing the same things I was doing before when they knew I was his real mother and they did not mind then. It kills me Cole; to have them thinking that suddenly my care of my children is less." Piper said quietly to the air. She looked ready to cry, and she paced back and forth clearly upset.

Finally she sat down and looked ready to crack and said "I just wish I could be me again, be Piper. Or at least have people see me again. But at this point I don't even know if we will ever be able to get our identities back, and that kills me. I want to call my sons my sons again"

Piper got up and glared at the ceiling and yelled "Why, why can't we be allowed some normalcy in our lives, why does the universe have to throw these things at us again and again!"

And then she fell on her bed sobbing her heart out.

"123456789"

Cole and Prue stood there in silence. Neither one knowing what to say and both feeling helpless to help Piper through her pain. They stood silently together watching as Piper completely broke down.

Finally Prue said softly "This happen often?"

Cole sighed and said equally softly "Often enough, the stress and pain of it all seems to be getting to her a lot. And since Phoebe, Paige and Leo are all going through it too right now, she doesn't seem to have anyone to turn to, which just seems to add to it."

Prue sighed and turned away, but not before Cole saw the single tear that drifted down her face. He bit his lip unsure of what to say. With Piper he could excuse his inability to comfort her as due to that he couldn't talk to her, but with Prue he had no excuse like that but still felt helpless to help.

Finally Cole said "Are you alright?"

Prue looked up in astonishment, her face wet with tears. She finally chocked out "Alright? Of course not, my sisters in pain and I can't be there to help!"

He sighed and reached out a hand to place on her shoulder, hoping it might in some way comfort her. She looked surprised but quickly seemed to fall apart as well and fell on his shoulder crying softly.

Cole stood rigidly patting her back awkwardly. He had never been good at making people feel better. With Phoebe he always just kissed away the tears, but obviously he couldn't, and didn't want to, do that here. So he stood watching the two women he considered sisters as they sobbed and decided that feeling helpless was one of the worst feelings in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please do so again!

"I'm having serious questions about Billy's sanity" Piper said "I mean Cole; she is like a time bomb. Look what she has done to Phoebe, I mean she has so messed up everything with her and Dex. Oh, I know I'm sure you don't consider that all that tragic, but still it was going to end I figured. And actually with Billy's screwing with it makes it almost more likely they will work on it or something. Hell, even I don't really think the world of him. But I'm kinda overly picky about who she should date. I'll give you this one Cole, you may have put her through more hell than any other guy, but you gave her more joy than any other too. And now everyone who doesn't make her that happy is not good enough in my book, and I confide to you I think not good enough in hers either. Oh I don't think she realizes she's holding them up to you, but she is, she has to be since she hasn't settled down. Well, actually now she's married, but in fact I think even her marriage to you was more real than this one and that's saying something" Piper told the air where she felt him to be.

She got up and started to fold her laundry. And turned back to where she thought Cole was. "I don't know Cole. You always seemed to think you and she were soul mates. And during that time so did she. And these days now I find me believing it. It's just that she's such a loving person and still she hasn't found anyone, which kinda makes you think. I mean not that it matters, since well obviously that really doesn't make a difference if you are, except to say that she is screwed, but I'm still starting to believe it."

Piper got up and threw herself onto the bed, and smiled. "Still all the same, Billy sure makes things livelier around here. Things were getting kinda dull and well now they defiantly are not. I have a feeling you probably think she is a riot and love the havoc she wrecks upon our lives."

"123456789"

Cole cracked up and said "Yep, I certainly get a kick out of seeing what kind of mischief she can get herself into. And it fun to see her keep you guys so on your toes and it gives me a lot more to watch. And hell no do I like that Dex guy, he's so not good enough. But she can't actually be insane enough to stay with him, so I'm not worried." And with that Cole started to laugh again at the idea of Billy's spell and the look on everyone faces when it came out what she had done.

A flash of white light went off to the side of him, and Cole turned saying "Oh hey Prue. To what do I owe the privilege?"

"What? Oh nothing, its not you I just needed to get away" Prue said sounding exasperated.

"You needed to get away from heaven, weird, and here I was thinking it was a good place" Cole commented.

Prue made a face at him and said "Well yes the place is, but just because all the people up there are good doesn't mean that we all get along."

"Oh so you have some girl you fight with up there" Cole asked.

"No, actually I was getting away from Andy" Prue said.

"Andy?" Cole asked.

"Oh that's right, that would have been before your time. He's my boyfriend. We dated in high school and then right after I became a witch. But he was killed in the first year of our being witches by a demon" Prue told him.

"Ahh how cute and now you finally get to be together. And with a story like that what could you possibly have to fight about?" Cole asked.

"Oh he doesn't think its healthy how much I watch over my sisters, he thinks that I'm not able to let go of life" Prue said.

"Oh, and you think?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. I mean I know I'm dead but why shouldn't I watch them and watch over them. I mean sometimes they need a little help with the book and such things. It doesn't hurt anything" Prue defended.

"Okay, calm down. I did not say it did" Cole said.

"Ya, sorry about that" Prue said.

"No worries. So have you seen what Billy's' done now?" Cole asked.

"No. I've been busy for the past week and when I went to go check on them that's when Andy got all in my face" Prue said.

"She cast some spell to try and let Phoebe have a good time on her date with Dex" Cole told her.

"Well that's not so bad, I mean it's not okay, but not too bad considering its her" Prue said.

"Well maybe it wouldn't have been too bad if Phoebe hadn't come home married to the guy the next morning" Cole said cracking up.

Prue looked at him in disbelief and then started cracking up herself. "That's just too brilliant" Prue said.

"I know, I say we go back to watching. Billy's still in the doghouse and there is a lecture about to happen last I checked" Cole said.

"Oh absolutely, I love the Billy induced lectures, they just make my day" Prue said.

"I couldn't agree more" Cole said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dammit Cole, I just don't know how much longer I can take this all" Piper said "I never really realized how much I relied on Leo till he was gone. Even when he was an elder he was still around and available. But now… now he's completely gone" Piper looked about to cry. She stood still for a moment, pulling herself together.

"And now the only hope I have of getting him back is to win some fight with some unknown ultimate power. I've never felt so alone in my life. Everything is just falling apart. And with Phoebe now gone with her own place and Paige gone off with Henry most of the time; I have no one to talk to or turn to. No one left in my life, well I have the boys, but that's not the same, that's just more responsibilities and stress. I love them, but I never thought I'd have to be a single mother and I always thought that even if the worst happened and something happened to Leo, I'd always have my sisters here to help me with them. But they have deserted me. How can Phoebe be so selfish! And to do so now, of all times, to move out now, when I need her most. How can she just pick up and leave, decide on a whim that she needs her own place ad leave me here to raise the boys alone. She always promised she'd be here for me, that no matter what she'd be with me, and then she just took off. I mean I love her, but damn if sometimes I don't just hate her for leaving me like this, for being so selfish. And Paige only seems to have time for her own life now, and for Henry. I'm happy for her I am, but still what happened to all those promises to be there for me? And even Billy is too busy now, every moment of her time goes to helping Kristy. And I don't like that girl; something about her just puts the hair up on my back. But no, if I say anything like that everyone turns on me and says I'm being irrational. I just feel so alone. I want Leo back and I want my sisters back. I want things to go back to what they were. And so now, as unbelievable as it is, you are the only person I have now. The only friend who has stuck by and the only one I can depend on. You're all I have now… and I can't even hear your responses" Piper said

Piper then paused and said "But why can't I fix that? I mean why can't I just make is so I can hear you! I could write a spell to allow me to hear what you are saying! And I think I can twist it around so that it is not personal gain…" Piper looked excited and then suddenly rushed out of the room and raced toward the attic.

She quickly started flipping through the book, looking for something, anything, to help her. She would pause on a page, read it, shake her head and then move on. Finally she stopped on a page and smiled nodding to herself.

"Alright, here is a spell to hear the unheard. I think if I tweak it a bit I can tailor it to fit this situation and make it allow me to hear you" Piper said. She grabbed a pen and started scribbling down things on another piece of paper. She worked for awhile, constantly crossing out things and correcting things, till she finally proudly held out a finished spell.

"Alright" Piper said "Here it goes…

For I who want to hear what's unknown

In the void is one to hear

Let the words he says be known

Bring his words to only my ear

Let his voice finally be free

In my desperate time of need

Let the words he says come to me

Let the voice of Cole Turner now be freed!" Piper finished and jerked around when she heard from behind her.

"Oh Piper you silly girl, that won't ever work. What are you thinking, its' not allowed. You're just wasting your time" Cole said to himself.

"Are you so sure about that Cole?" Piper asked smugly.

"Oh don't be silly Piper, it won't work. I'm not meant to be heard" Cole said clearly not realizing that she had heard him.

"Well then they should have done a better job of stopping me" Piper said smugly.

"Oh they did a fine job, they…" Cole trailed off, clearly realizing she had responded to what he had said. He jerked around to look at her and saw smug smile on her face. "Piper?" Cole said questioningly.

"Yep!" Piper said sounding excited. She grinned towards where his voice was coming from.

"How is this possible?" Cole asked sounding shocked but with a hint of excitement creeping into his voice.

"I don't know" Piper responded pleased.

"Gosh, wait till Prue hears about this" Cole muttered to himself.

"Prue!!!" Piper yelled "She's there! She's stuck there in limbo too!"

"Calm down! No, she not here right now, and she is not stuck in limbo. She just visits me here sometimes" Cole said.

"She visits you but not me" Piper yelled.

"Do calm down!" Cole said "She would visit you if they would allow her to, believe me. She still is not allowed back on earth yet, so she can't visit you. This is the closest she can get at this point. Limbo is between the two, so she is able to watch over you guys better from here. And as such she comes by to watch over you and to visit me sometimes."

"So they still won't let her visit?" Piper asked.

"Obviously" Cole said "Don't you think if that had changed you would have seen her by now?"

"Well, I guess I was afraid that maybe she was mad that we let her die, and that we let Paige become a charmed one, so she was refusing to come" Piper said sadly.

"No of course she's not mad" Cole said "Just hold on a minute, I'm going to try something."

"What are you going to try?" Piper asked.

"Well… I was going to try to call Prue. She always visits me, so I've never called her here before. But I though I could try. I mean you wouldn't hear her, but I thought I could interpret, so she could tell you herself that she's not angry with you" Cole said.

"Oh my god! Could you?" Piper asked, her voice brimming with excitement and joy.

"I can try" Cole told her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Prue!" Cole yelled at the sky "Prue get your ass down here, Piper needs you!"

"Oh stop yelling" Prue said from behind him "I'm here, although why I can't even begin to imagine."

"Piper wanted to talk to you" Cole told her.

"Well gee Cole, that's nice, and how cute of you to call me here to watch, but hello, she can't hear us remember" Prue snapped.

"Cole? Is she here" Piper said directing her words towards where she had heard Cole's voice.

"Does she really expect an answer? I'm beginning to think this friendship of yours with Piper has finally gone too far, she's finally officially loosing it" Prue said.

"Ya Piper, she's here, and surly as ever" Cole said.

"Oh my god, Prue? You're really here?" Piper said.

"Ok, what the hells going on, it's like she almost heard you and answered" Prue said.

"Yep, she did hear me, she cast a spell to hear me" Cole said.

"Ya, I got tired of not hearing him, I wonder if I can do it to hear you too Prue, since this conversation is very one sided, or one third sided or something" Piper said.

"Oh my gosh Cole!" Prue exclaimed "She can hear you?"

"Yep, as unbelievable as it is" Cole said.

"Well tell her I love her" Prue practically yelled.

"Piper, Prue says to tell you she loves you" Cole said.

"Oh Prue, I love you too, so much, and I've missed you so much" Piper said starting to cry.

"Oh tell her I missed her too, and that's I've always been watching over her" Prue told Cole, as she begin to cry too.

"What is it with women and crying Cole muttered.

"I heard that" Piper said between tears.

"Me too" Prue said.

"Anyway, Piper, Prue says that she missed you too, and that she has always been here watching over you" Cole said.

"Really? Oh god Prue, I've wanted to talk to you and see you for so long, ever since you… well left. I've missed you, and I'm so sorry for everything, so sorry for not saving you and not doing a better job of taking your place" Piper said crying hard now.

"Oh honey you did a great job of taking over, and I'm not mad at you for not saving me, it was just my time" Prue said.

"Um Prue?" Cole interrupted.

"Not now Cole" Prue snapped irritated at being interrupted.

"Um Prue! She can't hear you, only me" Cole said.

"Oh… ya I forgot, well tell her what I said" Prue snapped.

"Yes your majesty" Cole muttered.

Piper looked confused and said "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, Prue just forgot that you couldn't hear her too. She said to tell you that you did a great job taking over for her and that she is not mad at you for not saving her, it was her time" Cole told her.

"This is ridiculous, I need to make a spell to hear her too" Piper said.

"No, it won't work" Prue said.

"Prue says it won't work" Cole told Piper.

"Well why not?" Piper asked.

"Because, no spell can reach into the actual afterlife, and that's where I really am, I'm just visiting here, so no spell can hear me" Prue said.

"She said that since she technically is not really here and lives in the afterlife that you can't reach there and hear her, no spell can reach up there, not like that. The only way you could hear her would be to hear everything in Limbo, and believe me, you'd go insane, there's a lot more than me here, and not all of it good. Some would take advantage of it to drive you mad. You'd be lucky if you could even distinguish between all the voices to figure out which was Prue. It wouldn't work, you'd be mad before you even heard a thing Prue has to say" Cole told her.

"Oh" was Piper only response.

"Tell her not to try, that its okay, this way of talking is awkward, but it's better than nothing, that it's better than before" Prue said.

"She says not to try, that this way of doing it is okay, and that it's better than before" Cole said.

"You simplified what I said" Prue snapped.

"Ya, well the whole parroting your words thing gets old, I love helping you two talk, helping you do this, you know that, but I'm not gonna repeat word for word what you say, I'm simply adlibbing" Cole told her.

"You're not saying what she is saying" Piper asked.

"I am, just not word for word, I simplify things, only the less important things like her saying not to do it, it was word for word on the endearments and her reassurances" Cole said.

"Oh, well okay, that works I guess" Piper said.

"Good, because otherwise this would get old fast" Cole said.

Piper and Prue both laughed.

"Oh Prue, there is just so much I've wanted to tell you, and to say. I love you so much, and I've missed having a big sister. I appreciate all you did so much more now, since I have to do it. Oh I wish you could see my boys, they are beautiful, and once they are older I promise I'll tell them about you" Piper said.

"Tell her that I've missed her so much, and that she has done a brilliant job of being the older sister, that she has held this family together. Tell her I've seen her boys, and I love them, they are beautiful" Prue said softly.

"She says that she missed you so much too, that that you have done a brilliant job of being the older sister, that you held the family together. She says she has seen the boys, and loves them, that they are beautiful" Cole said.

Piper started to cry "Oh it mean so much to me that you have seen them, well in a way" Piper said.

"Tell her I've been here the whole time, through all the important moment, rooting for her, sending her love. I was there for Wyatt's birth, for Phoebe's wedding, okay maybe a bad example, but I did see your wedding Cole, and even the bad one was in a way beautiful" Prue said.

"Thank you" Cole said.

"Thank you for what?" Piper asked.

"Oh that was directed towards Prue. She said to tell you that she has been here the whole time, for all your important moments, rooting for you and sending you love. That she was here for Wyatt's birth, and I was thanking her for saying that she was also here for my and Phoebe's wedding, and that both, even the dark one were in a way beautiful" Cole said.

"They were, because even with the evil taint, it was love the brought you there, and the vows, and the desire to wed, they were all real. And Phoebe looked so beautiful and her Joy was so real, and I think so was your's. I mean there were bad things with the wedding, but there was also good, it was tainted but there was still so much love to make it all beautiful" Piper said.

"And thank you, that means a lot to me" Cole said.

"I know" Piper said.

"Well I have to admit, this is one of the strangest conversations I've ever had" Cole said.

"Agreed" Prue said.

Seconds later Piper nodded and also said "Agreed."

Cole just started to laughed, and Prue gave him a strange look. He just smiled at her and said "Suddenly I feel like one of the family again."

"You are, I mean, I don't know, you will always be a part of the family in my mind, you saved us and earned you place" Piper said.

"Ya, you're stuck with us, once you're family you don't get away" Prue said.

"I'm glad, you guys are the only family I've ever know, and even with all that's happened and all the weird twists that come with this family package, there is not another family I'd ever want to be part of" Cole said.

"It's just as well, 'cause you're not getting rid of us now" Piper said.

Prue smiled and gave him a tentative hug saying "You're the brother I never wanted."

Cole laughed and said "Believe me; first off I had no dreams of family in the past, well not till Phoebe. But I never would have figured I'd get three completely wacko sisters, and an angelic brother."

"And yet, here you are stuck with them" Piper said.

"True, and I wouldn't have it any other way" Cole said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cole, what do you know about Kristy?" Piper asked.

"Kristy who?" Cole asked.

"Well you would know that if you had been around lately" Piper snapped irritated.

"I'm sorry Piper, I really am, but well there are other lost souls in limbo that need help too, that has kept me busy and elsewhere for awhile" Cole said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm being selfish always wanting you here" Piper said.

"So Kristy who?" Cole said.

"Billie's sister" Piper answered.

"Oh the one she was looking for so hard, she found her?" Cole asked.

"Yep" Piper said.

"Well that nice, but I fail to see why I should know her" Cole said.

"Well she was kidnapped and raised by the triad" Piper told him.

"Oh no, oh noooooooo" Cole moaned.

"What! What is it?" Piper asked.

"You're really not going to like it" Cole said.

"Well I've got bad news, good news and worse news, and some of it's even the same" Cole told her.

"Alright, well just tell me" Piper said.

"alright, so I remember this from back when I was source, I heard about a little experiment that the triad was working on to attempt to bring you and your sisters down" Cole said.

"Oh no, and this is related to Kristy" Piper said.

"'Fraid so. So they located two sisters, who would become the ultimate power" Cole said.

"The ultimate power, as in the ultimate power that I need to defeat to get back Leo! Its Billie and Kristy!" Piper yelled.

"Voice down!" Cole snapped.

"Sorry" Piper said.

"You do not want Kristy to hear you say that" Cole said.

"Wait a minute, why not?" Piper asked.

"Well see that would be the worse news. Kristy is evil" Cole stated.

"No, I mean just because she was raised by the triad doesn't mean we can't save her, and we can therefore defeat the ultimate power in a different way, by preventing it from ever turning against us" Piper said hopefully.

"No, not gonna happen. See Kristy is not savable, she's too far gone. She is here only to manage to fool Billie into going against you" Cole said.

"You don't know that" Piper said.

"I do, she's evil… Piper, she's killed innocents" Cole said.

"No!" Piper cried.

"I'm so sorry" Cole said.

"I can't believe it" Piper said.

"Well, it's true" Cole said sadly.

"Oh this is going to destroy Billie" Piper said.

"I'd be more worried about them destroying you" Cole said.

"I can't believe the Billie would ever turn against us" Piper said.

"Well, she may not mean to or intent to or even want to, but Kristy will twist things so that she does. Kristy has been well trained. You have to get to Billie before Kristy has the chance to turn her" Cole said.

"But how do we tell Billie, and keep her from turning with Kristy? Billie's not evil too is she?" Piper asked.

"No, Billie's fine, and at all costs you must prevent her from turning against you too. She is the more powerful one" Cole said.

"But if she is more powerful then why didn't they take her instead of Kristy?" Piper asked.

"Because Billie's soul is essentially good, and Kristy was the type who liked to play with fire and was easer to sway. I don't know how they plan to turn Billie against you, but it must somehow involve making her think that she is the one doing good and that you are evil, to switch her view and to twist things, it's the only way they could do it, and of course to play up on her sisterhood, which means everything to her" Cole said.

"But how do we tell Billie, and more importantly get her to believe us?" Piper asked.

"Well maybe get Phoebe to have premonition off Kristy" Cole said.

"But she hasn't so far" Piper pointed out.

"True, but likely there is some kind of spell to keep her from getting them, break the spell, write a spell the will allow her to get a premonition off her and then maybe do the power switching spell with Billie so she can see for herself how evil her sister it" Cole said.

"But will we be able to break the spell?" Piper asked.

"Not alone you can't, but the power of three should definitely be strong enough. Kristy will have cast the spell herself and be counting on you not catching on to her. She is not the stronger one and without Billie's power behind the spell she hasn't a chance of keeping the charmed ones from breaking it" Cole said.

"That just might work" Piper said.

"Well, move fast. The longer that Billie has to be around Kristy the more likely it will be that she will influence her and that Billie will grow used to her and be more resistant to this. I mean, it is her sister, and the longer they have to bond the harder it will be to convince Billie that her beloved sister is actually evil. Your only chance is to convince her before the bond of sisterhood has grown strong" Cole said.

"You're right, I'll go right now and tell Phoebe and Paige and we'll work on a spell to break Kristy's" Piper said.

"Good, but don't use it till just before, I'm not sure if Kristy will feel the spell break. And we don't want her to either get away or make a new stronger spell, or get to Billie before you" Cole said.

"Oh, that's good to know. But what do I tell my sisters?" Piper asked.

"Well gee, I don't know, that Kristy is evil" Cole said sarcastically.

"I mean how do I tell them how I found this out" Piper asked.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that" Cole said "Maybe tell them one of the elders told you."

"I don't know, do you think they will believe that?" Piper asked.

"They have to" Cole said.

"Ya, alright, here goes nothing. Thanks, for the advice and the info, you've saved us again" Piper said.

"I do what I can" Cole said.


	9. Note from the Author

Alright, I know everyone is probably angry with me for just disappearing and not finishing this story. And I really am sorry. I have been too busy with college to write anything for ages. And this story is one of my best, I did not want to just try and write a filler chapter. Besides I've been having trouble deciding what to do, where to go with this story. I have two directions and I just can't pick. One side of me, the side that loves Phoebe and Cole together, wants to have Piper find a way to bring him back and have him end up with Phoebe. And the other side wants Piper to find a way to let him move on to heaven. And I just don't know which direction to take it. So now, finally, I've decided to ask my readers which they would prefer to see. So let me know which you think would make a better end, and then I'll try to write a perfect end to this story. Thanks!

Trinity


	10. Chapter 9

"I feel guilty" Piper stated suddenly to the empty room.

And surprisingly enough the empty room answered back, well surprising in any house but the Halliwell's.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Cole asked her, sounding more amusing then worried.

"Isn't it obvious! I've been completely ignoring you, even when I feel you are there I rarely talk to you these days. I'm an awful friend, now that I got Leo back I just start ignoring you, despite the fact that I leaned on you and relied on you while he was gone. I must seem like the most awful person, to just ignore you once I don't need you anymore" Piper ranted.

Cole chucked softly, "I see you've thought a great deal about this, but you did not need to. I'm not upset, obviously you've been spending time with Leo who you just got back, I knew you'd remember me eventually. Besides you are with him most of the time these days, so even if you feel me you can't just start talking to me with him there, not without explaining a lot of things I know you don't want to explain."

"I hardly think that makes a good enough excuse, I should just explain to Leo about you, I do intend to. Its not like I'm ashamed of our friendship Cole, you are not some dirty little secret. I do plan to tell him, he is my husband, I'm hardly going to keep secrets from him. It was one thing to not tell him when I couldn't hear you and did not even know if you were really there, but now it's a bit different."

"I suppose you're right, secrets tend to ruin a marriage, I know that all too well. But I do anticipate a really funny conversation when you tell him, I'll have to call Prue down, it's the type of thing she'd really enjoy watching."

Piper grinned, "You two sure do have similar senses of humor, when you two were alive it was not so evident, but now with you two spending so much time together, I think you are rubbing off on one another."

"And if she heard you saying that I think she would be mightily irritated with you" Cole teased.

Piper laughed and then her expression sobered. "Actually I've been meaning to apologize to you about ignoring you for awhile now, but you aren't around as much these days. It is because I haven't been talking to you, or is it… well the other thing, the wedding planning. I know it can't be easy for you to watch Phoebe over here each day planning her wedding to Coop, it that why you have been avoiding the house?"

"Well I can't totally deny that. I suppose it was both, since you weren't talking to me as much and did not seem to need my presence like before I figured I could not hang around so much, which was better since, yes, I'd rather not watch the wedding planning. It's both painful and boring, it was not that interesting even when the planning was for my own wedding, so it's intolerable when it's for her wedding to someone else."

"I wish there was something I could do for you, you've done so much for me. I wouldn't have made it through all that time with Leo gone if I hadn't had you here. But I feel helpless, I don't know how to help you. I can't bring you back to life, if I had that power I'd have used it for you and Prue a long time ago."

"I don't think bringing me back would help the situation anyway. She's getting married, she's happy, and she thinks that she has finally found the one, the one to give her her baby girl. You don't really think I want to take that away from her. My coming back now would only mess up her life, which is the last thing I want." Cole told her sadly.

"I know, you're right. As always, the timing just is not right. But it's just too awful for you to be stuck in limbo and have to watch all this. I wish that there was some way for you to move on, so that at least you'd have some hope that you could be reincarnated and have another chance with Phoebe."

"So do I, but that not really possible, I'm here as a punishment. So you can't just wave a magic wand and send me off to heaven."

"Well yeah, when was the last time used a wand for anything? Real witches don't need a wand." Piper laughed, "Look at me sounding like a snob, and with the way that life works you just know somehow I'm going to come across a witch that uses a wand soon, just so the universe can prove me wrong."

"I've seen witches use wands, not like some Harry Potter thing, but for a witch a wand is used ceremonially to conduct energy for certain spells. So who know, you just might end up having to use one someday." Cole teased.

"I really should talk to Leo, he might know someone about punishment like yours and how they get lifted or removed."

"Wow, way to change the subject. But you have a point, out of everyone you know, he'd know best about these things, being an ex-elder and all. But you really don't have to bother, I'll survive, the wedding will be over a few months, and Phoebe doesn't even live in this house anymore, I don't think I'll have to see her all the much anyway. So don't worry about it so much." Cole said quietly, sounding resigned.

"I don't know, maybe. Still, its worth thinking about" Piper said and trailed off with a thoughtful look on her face.


End file.
